Stupid Human
by Dark kisshu
Summary: It is modern day and demons and humans live as equals. When Maiya Tsuki Takahashi, daughter of the great Sesshomaru Takahashi and heir to the Western throne, is stuck with a new human transfer student wanting to be her friend, how will her father react? How will he react if something more than a simple friendship blossoms between the two teenagers? DemonXHuman is taboo, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. So, I used to have an Inuyasha fanfic named "Stupid Human" up and running, but I was a very inexperienced writer then and I didn't like where the story was going.**

**So, the other day I was thinking back to it and thought to myself, "What if I kept the characters but changed the plot line?" and well…now I'm here!**

**So, I'm going to give this fanfic another shot, and I hope you all like it!**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**(Ps. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!)**

* * *

The classroom was loud with excitement as the students all talked to each other about complete and utter nonsense. Sometimes I would hear girls talking about boys, sometimes I would hear boys talking about girls. But most of the time I heard students talking to each other about nothing relevant to life at all, things such as _manga_ or _video games_. I thought that such conversations were idiotic and pointless, but most of the time that's exactly why people liked having them. I, on the other hand, never liked talking about things that weren't relevant to life. I only talked about important things that normal people rarely talked about, things such as world domination or battle skills.  
I guess that's why I'm always just listening to everyone's conversations instead of being in them. Oh well, I don't like to talk that much anyway. It's such a bother.

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am, right? Well, I'm Maiya Tsuki Takahashi. Yes, that's right, _Takahashi._  
I am the proud daughter of Sesshomaru Takahashi, Lord of the Western Lands. I am also the proud heir to the Western throne, thank you very much.

Although I am royalty, I live in a modern house on Rosemary Street and go to a public high school full of _many_ humans. Recently a house three doors down from mine was sold, but no one knows who bought the house yet. I can't help but wonder if my new "neighbors" are respectable demons, such as myself. I hope a demon family moves in, all of the houses around mine are inhabited by _humans_. I hate humans. They're so weak and unsettling to be around, and not to mention they're disgusting.

I sighed as I rested my head on my desk, ignoring the loud _obnoxious _people around me. Sometimes it was truly annoying to only have ten other demons in class and have the rest of the students as humans.

When I would sometimes read history books for school, I would read of times where humans feared demons, and demons ruled the lands with iron fists while humans cowered at their feet. Although demons still rule most of the lands now, I wish I had been born during those times where demons where the absolute higher beings. Now everything had changed, and demons and humans lived together as _equals._  
It sickens me.

"Quiet down everyone!" yelled the teacher, trying to get everyone's attention so that she could start class.

"Great." I muttered to myself in annoyance, "the start of _another_ boring day."

Students scrambled to get to their desks, not wanting to get a scolding from Mimoko Sensei and get a detention.

Once everyone was seated, Mimoko Sensei clapped her hands together and smiled. "Alright class, today we have a new student!"

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand. I _hated_ new students; they always tried to talk to me.

I looked towards the door as it opened, producing a happy boy that stepped inside the room and made his graceful way towards Sensei.

"_Just great."_ I scowled in my head, "_**Another**__ human."_

"This is Nazo Rekishi." said Sensei, gesturing to the boy, "His family just moved here from up North."

There were a few "ooh"s and "awe"s from the class.

Nazo turned to face the class and bowed respectfully. Then he gave a warm smile, cocked his head to the side cutely and said, "I hope we all get along nicely."

Some of the girls in class squealed, finding yet _another_ boy to drool over. I simply rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in disgust. I could already tell that I was going to hate this kid.

"Rekishi-san, you may go it next to Takahashi-san." Sensei smiled, "Takahashi-san, please raise your hand."

The girls in class glared at me with envy and I reluctantly did as told, hanging my head in shame as I did so. I guess that's just karma for being so judgmental from the start.

Nazo sat down next to me and smiled, extending his hand so that I could shake it, "Nice to meet you, Takahashi-san."

I rolled my eyes and brushed him off, turning my attention back to the board and watching Sensei as she was already beginning to scribble down our agenda for the day.

After a while of doing nothing but pay attention to the stupid lesson, I grew bored and began to doodle on my homework which I had already finished in advance. I smiled evilly as I drew a chibi human being devoured by a shark, but sighed in annoyance as I felt a _different_ human tap me on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" I growled at him for bothering me, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye.

He brushed off my harsh tone and pointed to my drawing.

"That's cute." he commented with a warm smile.

I smirked and turned to him, "I'll draw another one with you in it. Sound good?"

Nazo nodded his head happily, not seeing the point that I was trying to make, and he turned his attention back to the lesson that Sensei was teaching.

"_Stupid human." _I thought to myself angrily, "_What the hell is up with this kid anyway?"_

I took a good look at him for once, and finally saw just how _weird_ he looked.

He had long grey hair with black tips that went down to his waist and was pulled into a high ponytail. One tiny chunk of hair poked out of the hair tie that pulled his grey locks up and curled cutely, showing its difference to all the other strands of hair. I found this quite strange, for no other part of his hair was curly at all; it was just that one chunk!  
He had shining purple eyes that sparkled happily with wonder and curiosity, and it simply made me sick to my stomach.  
In fact, _everything_ about this boy made me sick to my stomach, whether it be his eyes, his hair, or even his bright friken personality.

Not like I could really judge him on his appearance, I mean, I looked pretty weird too.

I had knee length hair that was blood red until it faded into white as it passed my shoulder length, turning the silvery white color that my father's hair was. My bangs were parted like his, and were also white, sometimes appearing to be silver when it caught the light right.  
My blue eyes shone with fierceness and bravery as they contrasted with the markings on my face. I had the same markings as my father. I had the blue moon on my forehead and the maroon stripes across my cheeks, but instead of red eyelids mine were a much softer grey.  
I had to say, I did look _pretty_ weird, but for demons such a look was normal and common.

As I was getting my final glimpses of the boy, he turned to me again and caught me staring.  
He smiled warmly at my embarrassed face and chuckled.

"Am I interesting to look at?" he mused.

I crossed my arms and looked away, "Don't think highly of yourself, _human_."

He blinked at me, confused by my words at first until he realized why I was being so cruel. "I see," he said and nodded at me, "You're the type of demon that hates humans, if I'm correct."

I glared at him coldly with a _no-shit-Sherlock_ stare. "What was your first clue."

He smiled brightly and looked forward again, chuckling to himself as he rested his head on his hand. "You'll warm up to me eventually."

I scoffed and held my nose high, "You keep telling yourself that."

-/-

The lunch bell rang and I snapped out of my daze, quickly packing up my things so that I could go eat with my friends.

I stood up to leave, when a hand touched my shoulder, causing me to turn around in disgust.

"U-um," Nazo said, pulling his hand back for he noticed that I was glaring at him for touching me. "Y-you don't happen to know where the cafeteria is, do you Demon-chan?"

My eyes narrowed in anger at the nickname he had given me, but before I could slap him Sensei was standing beside us.

"Takahashi-san, can you show Nazo around the school?" she asked politely, placing a light hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave the position of tour guide to you."

I clenched my fists at my sides but smiled challengingly at my stupid teacher. "And if I don't?" I tried to ask as nicely as possible, gritting my teeth as I did so.

Sensei caught onto my angry vibe quickly, but paid no mind to it and stared evilly at me, her face still holding that fake warm smile.

"Then you'll get an F for the day in participation. Good luck!"

And with that said, she walked out of the room, leaving the president of whatever club was happening to do whatever he needed to do.

I glared at Nazo one more time before turning on my heel. "Follow me." I growled and began to stomp away.

He simply smiled and followed behind me without a care in the world.

-/-

"I know you were instructed to follow me to the cafeteria," I said angrily and clenched my fists, "but did you _have_ to follow me to the roof of the school?"

Nazo held his lunch in one hand and placed his free hand on his hip. "Well, I have no other friends to eat lunch with. Why can't I eat with you and _your_ friends?"

I continued to stomp angrily to where my group of friends was sitting and placed a hand on my head. "Because you and I _aren't_ friends." I stated cruelly.

Nazo shrugged and continued to follow me. "Yeah well, I wouldn't want to have to tell Sensei that you left me alone. Then you'd get an F for the day."

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him smirking. "You're a jackass."

I stopped at where my group of friends were and sat down, crossing my arms and trying to imagine that the annoying pest behind me wasn't there and that no one would notice him.

But of course, that didn't work out to well as he sat down next to me, smiling at the small group in front of him and nodding his head in respect.

"Not to disappoint you, Highness, but I think you have a pest attached to you." said my friend Honoo, raising a brow suspiciously.

Nazo laughed lightly at the comment and waved his hand in the air. "Oh, I'm Nazo Rekishi. I just moved here from up North. Mimoko Sensei ordered Demon-chan to show me around, so I followed her here. I hope I'm not being any trouble."

"Did he just call Highness 'Demon-chan'?" Aoka whispered to her brother Ace, raising a brow and covering her mouth with her hand.

Ace nodded and focused his attention on his bowl of rice. "It's best not to question it."

Aoka looked back towards Nazo and smiled, extending her hand excitedly, wanting to introduce herself.

"I'm Aoka Hikoshi, and this is my brother Ace Hikoshi! The one that called you a pest is Honoo Nakasone, and the quiet one next to him is Yuuji Yamamura."

Nazo took the girl's hand and shook it happily. "Pleasure to meet you all." he said politely.

"I'm sure it is." Honoo snarled.

Ok, let me sum up my friends really quickly.

Aoka is the bubbly one of the group and likes almost everyone that she meets. She's always ready to make new friends and she's very ditsy at times. Although sometimes her happiness can stab the angry mood of the situation, she provides a great source of entertainment for the group.  
She has long white hair, but when she's in a dark enough environment it seems to turn blue. Her eyes are a pale silver color (with having the slightest hint of red at times), and has bright blue stripes that seem to glow starting from her cheeks and running down her arms.

Her brother though, is the complete opposite.

He's calm most of the time, but if you start talking about something he really enjoys he will be loud and exciting. He judges people from afar before getting to know them and protects his sister with his life, even if it's the smallest thing possible. After he gets to know someone, he acts as an older brother towards them and loves them unconditionally. He normally guides his sister in making the right decisions and will always be the right person to turn to help for.  
He has shaggy blue hair that seems to turn white in bright light, and his eyes are a deep blue color that shine behind his glasses.

Honoo is the second grumpiest one of the group (I am the first). He hates humans more than anything else and always sticks by my side and gets jealous if I try to talk to any other guys, though he never admits to it. He is very smart and likes to read, and he's our information guy out of the group.  
He has shaggy navy blue hair with silver bangs, and dark navy blue eyes that remind me of a dark cold night.

Finally, the last one of our group is Yuuji. Yuuji doesn't talk a lot, so none of us know that much about him. I think the most he's talked in a day was three sentences, but that was because he had to answer a question in class. Although he may not seem like much, he always turns out to be helpful in the end, and for that I am very grateful.  
He has jet black hair that is pulled into a messy low ponytail, and he lets his bangs hang in his face all the time. His right eye is a light purple, and his left eye _used_ to be the same color, but now it's a faded blue for he's gone blind in that eye due to an accident when he was younger. He's managed it pretty well, or at least we _think_ he has.

So, that's my group of friends in a short explanation. Glad I got to sum that up for you.

The group ate lunch as they usually did, talking to each other and laughing at Aoka when she'd do something funny.

Aoka and Nazo got along well, and the ditsy girl soon dragged her brother into a conversation that they were having about what food was better, chocolate or cotton candy. Ace didn't seem to mind and talked to the human as if nothing was wrong, seeming to get along with him just like his sister was.

Honoo was just as disgusted as I was as he ate his lunch, sometimes biting on the tips of his chopsticks angrily as the boy tried to talk to him.  
Nazo soon took the hint that Honoo was not a person to talk to after he was growled at by the fierce dragon demon, and timidly went back to having a conversation with the Hikoshi siblings.

"Nee, don't you think we should invite Nazo to have lunch with us every day, Highness?" asked Aoka, nudging my shoulder lightly with her fist.

I looked up at her from originally glaring at the floor and sighed, shrugging my shoulders and seeming to not care.  
The truth was that I actually _did_ care, I mean, I cared _a lot_, but if I said anything mean towards the happy girls new "friend" she might grow upset and cry, and I absolutely _hated_ it when that happened.

"Why do you call Demon-chan, 'Highness'?" asked Nazo raising a brow.

"Why do you call Highness, 'Demon-chan'?" growled Honoo in return, crossing his arms at the annoying boy.

Nazo laughed and waved his hand in the air. "I just thought it would be cute, y'know?"

Before Honoo could strangle the human, Aoka jumped in knowing that she should try and change the subject so that nothing bad would happen between the two boys.

"We call her 'Highness' because she's royalty. Didn't you know that?"

Nazo's eyes widened as he stared at me, my frown turning into an even deeper one for I knew he would try and talk to me about this later in class.

"I didn't know about that at all!" he said astonished. "Is she a princess?"

"A _Lord-in-training._" I hissed at him, my eyes growing angry and shooting daggers his way.

If there was one thing that I hated most in the world, it was that damned word. I mean sure, _technically_ I _was_ a princess, but the _last_ person who called me that learned their lesson of _**never**_using that word _**ever**_ again.

Nazo opened his mouth to say something, but as he did the class bell rang and signaled to us that it was time to leave.

I quickly picked up my bag, nodding my head to my friends as a goodbye and swiftly walking away, figuring that Nazo could find his happy way back to the classroom on his own, and if he couldn't then I would laugh as he walked in late and got a scolding from the teacher.

-/-

I stretched my arms over my head tiredly as I yawned and popped my shoulders. I packed up my stuff and walked out of the classroom as the school day ended, feeling the cold air of the open hallways brush against my face and chill my nose.

I walked down the concrete stairs of the school, making my way to the front parking lot where I would wait for my father to pick me up. I was lucky that I didn't have to walk home today as I usually did, for Sesshomaru had a day off today and was free to drive me.

"Demon-chan!" I heard an annoying voice from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into my pockets, turning around to face the stupid human that I had grown to hate in simply one day.

He stopped in front of me and smiled, bowing his respects and then brushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. He reached into a small pocket of his backpack and took out a small lollipop, handing it to me excitedly.

I raised my eyebrow at it and took it suspiciously. "What's this for?"

Nazo smiled placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair lightly. "It's a 'thank you' for showing me around today and introducing me to your friends."

I rolled my eyes and shoved the small piece of candy into my pocket. "I did not introduce you to them, Aoka-chan did."

Nazo shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, details, details."

"Would you be so kind as to get your grimy hand _off _of my daughter's head." came a low harsh voice from behind me.

I turned my head slowly, gulping down my fear as I saw Sesshomaru glaring at Nazo angrily, looking about ready to snap his neck if he didn't do as told.

Nazo shakily took his hand off of my head, backing away a few steps as he bowed deeply.

"I-I a-apologize, sir. I-I didn't m-mean to offend you i-in any way." He said, trying to control the fear in his voice but failing.

Sesshomaru glared at the boy for a long while before turning on his heel and beginning to walk to the car. "Maiya, we are going to have a chat on the way home."

I quickly whipped around towards Nazo, giving him a _look-what-you've-done _glare, and then ran after my father timidly, climbing into the front seat of the car and gulping as we drove farther away from the school.

"Who was that boy." growled my father, angrily gripping the steering wheel.

"Just a nuisance that transferred in today." I replied, trying to sound brave.

"You know I don't tolerate you talking to boys."

"You tolerate my group of friends." I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That's different," he said as we turned a corner, "Ace is gay, Honoo is a respectable demon, and Yuuji doesn't talk."

I rolled my eyes, but then flinched hoping that my father hadn't seen me do that.

"It's not like he's my friend." I said coldly, "He's annoying and stupid."

"He's a _human_." my father hissed, seeing to have poison dripping from his words.

I sighed and looked out the window. "I know. I'm sorry."

We pulled into the driveway of my house and Sesshomaru turned the car off and leaned back in the white leather seat. "Don't let me catch him talking to you again."

I nodded timidly. "Yes father."

-/-

I tapped my pencil on my lip as I intently stared at the math problem in front of me. I hated math. It was so confusing sometimes.

My younger sister, Rin, bounded over to me and hugged me around the neck, lightly chocking me but not caring for it was out of love.

I laughed and pulled her into my lap, kissing her forehead and brushing her hair out of her face.

"How was your day at school?" I asked her, earning a warm smile.

"It was great!" she exclaimed, "What about yours?"

I sighed and placed a hand to my head. "Quite interesting."

Ok, I know what you're thinking. You're probably wondering why I don't hate Rin when I clearly explained that I hated _all _humans, right?

Well, Sesshomaru and I were friends of her parents before they died in a car crash when she was still and infant. After that night we had adopted her into our small family, loving her unconditionally and treating her no differently than any other member of the family.

So, you're right, I do hate humans, but Rin was the _only_ one that I could ever tolerate, let alone love.

The doorbell rang and I heard Jaken's squeaky voice yelling from across the house. "I'll get it!"

He ran towards the door, jumping to reach the knob and swung it open, looking up at a certain grey haired boy.

"Hello," said the human, waving at the imp, "I just moved in three houses down from you. My mother wanted me to introduce myself to the houses surrounding us. My name is Nazo Rekishi"

My face dropped as I stared at the door from my place on the cold floor, feeling every muscle I had in my body tense uneasily.

"Rekishi?"

The human looked inside and saw me sitting on the floor with Rin in my lap, and his mouth fell open in surprise.

"Demon-chan?!"

* * *

**Alright so, this chapter was a bit longer than most of them will be, but that's because first chapters are always long.**

**So, I wonder how Sesshomaru will react to the news about Nazo being the new 'neighbor'?**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter, because I worked hard on it!**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, ok?**

**See you all next time!**

**-Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again fellow fanfictioners!**

**Thank you to my two friends that reviewed, I always look forward to hearing what you have to say.**

**I don't have anything to announce since this story is still new, but announcements will come in time.**

**Just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

_The doorbell rang and I heard Jaken's squeaky voice yelling from across the house. "I'll get it!"_

_He ran towards the door, jumping to reach the knob and swung it open, looking up at a certain grey haired boy._

"_Hello," said the human, waving at the imp, "I just moved in three houses down from you. My mother wanted me to introduce myself to the houses surrounding us. My name is Nazo Rekishi"_

_My face dropped as I stared at the door from my place on the cold floor, feeling every muscle I had in my body tense uneasily._

"_Rekishi?"_

_The human looked inside and saw me sitting on the floor with Rin in my lap, and his mouth fell open in surprise._

"_Demon-chan?!"_

Jaken stared between the two of us in shock. First he looked at Nazo, then at me, then back at Nazo, and then at me, and when he had no one else to look at he looked at Rin who was equally just as surprised.

I stood slowly, hoisting Rin up and so that she could stand next to me. This couldn't be happening. This just _couldn't _be happening.

"Who is at the door, Jaken." came my father's harsh demanding voice from the kitchen.

The imp stared at Nazo one last time. "It's a human boy! He knows M-"

I ran over to the imp and stepped on his head, smashing his poor face that only a mother could love into the ground and silencing him before he could finish his sentence.

"It's no one, father! Just someone from the local church wanting a small donation!"

I stepped outside as my father made a small 'hn' noise, closing the door silently and glaring at Jaken to keep his mouth shut. Once I heard the safe click of the door, I whirled around to face the idiotic boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

The boy held his hands to his face in defense. "I-I told you, I-I moved in three houses down and my mother wanted me to introduce myself."

I placed my hand to my head, groaning as this whole situation sank in. This just _wasn't _happening.

"God I am going to be in _so_ much trouble." I muttered to myself.

The boy timidly smiled at me. "W-Well it's not _your_ fault I moved here. I-I'm sure your father will understand, right?"

I glared at the boy and grit my teeth in anger. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but as I raised my finger I heard the door open. As I turned my head I prayed to god that it was our servant, Shen, but of course the universe just doesn't like giving me breaks and I saw my father standing in the door way, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a golden glare.

"F-Father," I stuttered and motioned for the boy to leave. "W-What lovely timing you have. I-I was just-"

"Talking to the human boy when I specifically ordered you not to?" he cut in, leaning on the doorframe and giving me an evil look.

I gulped and hung my head in shame.

Sesshomaru glared at the boy who was to frozen in fear to leave, and he made a disgusted growl.

"So it's not bad enough that you decided to place your grimy hand on my daughter, but now you had to stalk her home too?"

Nazo gulped and bowed respectfully, his long hair brushing against the concrete patio.

"I-I just moved in three houses down." he stammered. "M-My name is N-Nazo Rekishi, sir. M-My mother wanted me to introduce m-myself to the houses surrounding us."

Sesshomaru's eyes locked on the boy as he rose from his bow and gulped down his fear as he gave a timid smile to try and fix the situation. But smiling did not help this situation at all as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stood up straight, making himself even more intimidating that he already was.

"F-Father." I cut in, trying desperately to change the subject. "D-Don't worry about him. I-I told you, I have nothing to do with this boy. How about we go back inside and I help make dinner. What are we having?"

Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with evil. "Pretty soon we might be having Human Stew."

Nazo gulped and rubbed the back of his neck timidly. "I-I think I hear my mother calling."

And with that said, he bowed and sprinted off the porch and down the street, running as fast as his poor legs could go.

Sesshomaru and I watched him run in fear until he disappeared around the street corner, vanishing out of sight and hopefully, for now, out of mind.

"He passed his house." I stated blandly, looking back towards my father.

Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "Probably too scared to run back to it."

I shook my head and entered my home, placing my hand on my head. "What an idiot."

-/-

The lunch bell rang and I quickly packed up my things and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder and waiting for the stupid human to do the same. He stood up and smiled at me as a thank you for not ditching him, and we walked out of the classroom and to the roof of the school where the group was waiting for us.

I know my father had told me to stay away from this boy, but really I couldn't care less. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't taking a liking to this boy in slightest, but if I tried to get rid of him then Aoka would be upset and I hated it when she was anything other than happy.

And speaking of the bubby demon, Aoka greeted both of us happily as we sat down. I nodded to her in recognition instead of just ignoring her and crossed my arms like always.

Nazo brought out his lunch that he had packed and began eating, striking up small conversations here and there with his new 'friends'.

Again, Honoo sat by me, equally just as disgusted by the human in front of him. It was just like yesterday had been, aggravating and unusual.

"Nee, Na-kun, what are you eating?" Aoka asked as she peered into his box lunch. It was something she'd never seen before, let alone tasted.

The mysterious food was pink and juicy, holding tiny white seeds here and there and it had green on the outside, something that the human wasn't eating but instead throwing away.

Nazo held a piece of it in the air for her to see. "It's watermelon. Do you want one?"

Aoka raised an eyebrow at the funny name. "Wa-ter-me-lon." she giggled as she let the syllables slide off of her tongue. "That sounds funny!"

Nazo handed her a piece and took one out for himself as well. "You eat it like this." he said and demonstrated, taking a bite out of the top and swallowing. "Don't eat the green part, it's gross."

Aoka nodded and stared at the fruit in her hands. She sniffed it first, wanting to know what it smelled like because to her anything that smelled good tasted good, and she smiled when it smelled delicious and sweet. She opened her mouth wide and took a happy bite out of the fruit, almost swallowing the poor thing whole and barely chewing it as her face lit up like the fourth of July.

Aoka was still for a moment, holding whatever remained of the fruit in her hands and staring off into space with an overwhelmed expression.

Nazo raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Aoka-chan."

A smile slowly crept up the girls face and her eyes sparkled with delight as she hugged the boy tightly around the neck, catching him off guard and almost choking him to death.

"Na-kun, that was so yummy!" the girl cheered, "It was amazing! Amazing, amazing, amazing! Do humans eat that all the time?!"

Nazo slinked out of her grasp before she could choke him anymore and nodded. "It's a pretty common fruit." he said rubbing his neck, "Don't demons eat it?"

Aoka shook her head. "Ace and I have never tried it before." she looked towards her brother and smiled, "Which reminds me." She jammed the remains of the fruit into her surprised brother's mouth and laughed. "It's good, right brother?"

Ace chocked on the fruit but nodded as he tried to catch his breath, giving her a small thumbs up.

Nazo laughed and handed another piece to Aoka, earning a bright smile and another hug.

"I guess it's not so common for demons to eat this stuff." said the human, eying a piece suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "It is, but Aoka and Ace don't get to try a lot of new things, especially things that are preferred by humans."

Nazo nodded his understanding and looked at me. "What about you, Demon-chan? Have you ever tried it?"

I scoffed. "Of course I have. I'm just not a big fan of it."

Nazo made a small "aw" noise and looked at the ground. Then he noticed that I didn't have a lunch, but everyone else did. Even the small quiet Yuuji was eating silently by himself from the bento that he had packed!

"Demon-chan, where's your lunch?" asked the human, pointing at the empty space in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't eat lunch."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a demon and I don't need to eat as frequently as humans do."

Nazo raised an eyebrow. "Then why does the group eat lunch?"

"It's our choice to eat." hissed an annoyed Honoo from beside me. "Stop questioning Highness, you worthless lit-"

"What Honoo is _trying_ to say," I cut him off and gave him a stern look, "is that demons don't have to eat as frequently as you humans do, but it is their choice whether they want to or not. It is the groups choice to eat, it is my choice to not. Do you understand?"

Nazo frowned and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "You should really eat, though. Here, have some of my lunch." he placed his bento in front of me and I glared at it in annoyance. Honestly, what did this idiot take me for?

I turned my head away from him. "No, thank you."

Nazo picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and held it up to me. "Please? Just one?"

"I said no."

Nazo held the piece of sushi closer to me. "C'mon, Demon-chan, just one piece, say 'ah'!"

I turned my glare back towards him and growled. "I will _not_ eat anything that you made."

"My mother made it." he stated matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If I eat one damned piece of sushi will you leave me alone?"

Nazo nodded and held the piece up to my face.

I sighed and ate the food that was on the chopsticks and I chewed it angrily in disbelief of myself for eating something that a stupid human had given me. Overall, it tasted pretty good and I didn't have any complaints, but it was just the fact that I had eaten human food that angered me.

Nazo smiled happily and placed his chopsticks back into his bento. "So?" he asked and nudged my arm.

I glared at him. "_So_, what?"

"How was it?"

I hesitated before answering. "It was to my liking. I have no complaints."

The boy's smile stretched across his face and he tugged on my sleeve for that was the only contact that he could make without getting smacked.

"I knew you'd like it, Demon-chan!" he beamed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Honoo who was glaring into his box lunch with an angry fire blazing in his eyes. I could tell that he was upset that a human had fed me a part of his lunch, though I still didn't understand why he got so jealous around other guys.  
It must just be a male demon thing that I didn't understand.

The bell rang and I stood up, nodding my goodbyes to everyone and walking away with Nazo following at my heels.

Honoo grabbed Nazo's wrist and watched me walk away far enough so that he could whisper something to the human.

"Listen here, idiot." growled the demon as he held his claws up to Nazo's throat in warning, "Don't you dare try to get too close to her, she's not interested in a filthy thing like you."

Nazo backed up and gently pushed Honoo's claws away from him. "Don't worry, Honoo-kun, Demon-chan is all yours, I promise."

Honoo scoffed and walked past the human, bumping their shoulders together and causing the human to stumble slightly. The blue haired boy paused in his step for a moment before turning his head back towards his enemy and growling.

"She'll never love you."

Nazo watched as Honoo quickly walked away, anger alluding from his aura with every stomp he took. He raised his eyebrow at the demon before slowly walking to his class and sitting next to his friend, avoiding eye contact with her and tapping his sad fingers on his desk in an attempt to keep himself happy. He didn't like Demon-chan in _that way_, but Honoo's words still cut at him like a sharp blade during a harsh battle and wounded him deeply.

He looked towards his friend sadly and sighed, watching as she stared at the black bored with the same angry scowl that she always had, and he quietly did the same as he continued to think about what Honoo had said.

'_I'm not filthy, I'm just a human.' _Nazo thought sadly as he wrote down the notes that the teacher was jotting down on the board, _'He'll see, one day Demon-chan and I are going to be best friends and he'll be off on the sidelines cursing to himself.'_

Nazo looked at the girl next to him again and sighed. '_I'll make sure we become best friends, even if it kills me."_

* * *

**Wow, I am really glad I got this chapter done.**

**Honoo is a total bastard, but oh well, no one can be perfect right?**

**Tomorrow is Christmas. Yay!**

**I wish you all happy holidays and have fun celebrating.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

**-Maiya Tsuki Takahashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fanfictioners!**

**HOLLY CRAP I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M SO SORRY, I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! GOD I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. I only own the ones that I made up.**

**Sorry for posting so late…**

* * *

It had been a month since Nazo had started hanging out with my small group of friends, and he was still just as annoying as ever. So far, almost everyone seemed to like him, but I was still weary with the idea of allowing a human to join our group. Aoka simply adored the boy and looked forward to talking to him every day at lunch, and the same went with her brother Ace. Honestly, sometimes I thought Aoka only liked Nazo because he fed her watermelon almost every day.

I sighed and rubbed my head, focusing my attention on my computer screen in front of me. Currently I was researching history on the countries of the world. Many call me strange when they find out that I like reading educational things outside of school, but to me it was always interesting to learn new things. Like father like daughter, I guess.

I continued reading, scrolling down the page and filling my mind with knowledge, when a distraction in my room had become simply too much to bare and pulled me away from my research.

"Shen," I grumbled, rubbing my head in annoyance, "please, get out of my room."

I turned in my chair to see my servant, Shen, materialize in the corner, a lengthy grin stretched across his face.

Shen was an…odd, demon to say the least, and he always loved sneaking up on me when he thought I wouldn't notice. You see, unlike most demons, Shen could vanish in thin air and become invisible in the blink of an eye. (A power that I, myself, wished I had.)  
He reminded me of a cat that I had read about in an odd book one time. They called it the "Cheshire Cat" and it would fade away slowly, only leaving a lengthy grin in the air. Shen loved to do that, and sometimes I wondered if he had ever read that odd book that my father had given me to read.  
Shen also liked floating more than anything. On a normal day, you would never see Shen standing or even close to the ground for that matter. He loved laying down while floating, and he would sometimes roll in the air to lay on his back, looking at you upside-down with a sly smile and his dark purple hair shagging away from his sparkling silver eyes. Like I said, he was odd.

Shen crossed his legs and sat upright in the air, another pose he liked floating in.

"But Highness, I like your room." he purred and rubbed a hand across one of my dressers, picking up a notebook. "You have a lot of…_things_…in here."

If it had been anyone other than Shen who said that I would have been creeped out, but I lived with Shen and knew that this was basically his normal way of having a conversation.

I rolled my eyes and propped my legs up on my computer desk and crossed them.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, my tone of voice making it sound more like a demand than anything.

Shen kept his distance from me and opened the notebook he had picked up, scanning through the pages and occasionally smiling. "I wanted to talk with you, Highness."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "About?"

Shen closed the notebook and put it back in its place, then floated over to me, lying on his stomach as he usually did.

"I've noticed recently that a boy has been walking with you to and from school." His grin widened and he nudged my arm playfully. "So, who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"He is a boy, but he is hardly my friend." I replied coldly, turning my attention back to my computer.

Shen curled my hair in between his fingers slyly. "Oh, Highness, don't be that way! I'm sure you like him a little."

"It depends on what you mean by 'like'. Most of the time I want to bash his head in with a shovel." I chuckled evilly to myself and added, "If that's what you mean by 'like', then yes, I do like him."

"You know that's not what I meant, Highness!" he pouted. "Don't you at least see him as a friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly. And even if I did, father would never allow it. He despises the stupid human."

Shen sighed and sat back up, crossing his arms. "You're always like this, Highness. It's always 'father doesn't approve of this' 'father doesn't approve of that'. When will _you_ start approving of things?"

My lips twitched into a small smirk. "When father approves of it."

I didn't bother to look at the annoyed expression on my guard's face, but instead waved him off lazily.

"Please go wait at the door for my friends so you may let them in when they arrive. They are coming over for a study session in a few minutes."

He sighed but did as told, disappearing slowly as he made his way out of my room.

Since I was being no source of entertainment for him on this boring day, he would simply wait for my friends while he was invisible and scare them (mainly Aoka) when he answered the door.

-/-

"Honestly, Highness, do you really think this boy is of any use to us?" Honoo was rambling, waving his hands in the air.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. Study sessions were always like this. We would all get together, study for about five minutes, and then we would all just end up talking and getting no work done whatsoever. Not like I minded though, it's not like I needed to study or anything.

"Oh quit your rambling, Honoo!" Aoka hissed. "There's nothing wrong with Na-kun! You're just jealous that he can get Highness to eat during lunch and you can't!"

"That is not true!" Honoo snapped. "Why would I be jealous of that? Highness simply eats whatever the human gives her out of pity," he turned to me with pleading eyes, "isn't that right, Highness?"

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my tea. "I am not included in this argument. You two are acting like children again."

They both hung their heads in shame and sighed. "Sorry."

I smirked and was about to work on the homework in front of me, when a familiar scent caught my attention and I growled in anger.

Aoka noticed the scent as well and sheepishly looked at me, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. I glared at her as I heard my doorbell ring, and she stood up to answer it, already knowing who the unwanted guest was.

"Sorry, Highness, I couldn't resist inviting him!" she chirped, bolting out of the room.

Honoo made a disgusted face and covered his nose. "Oh great, the _human_ is here?" He rolled his eyes. "And I thought talking about him was bad enough."

"Silence, Honoo." I growled, pointing a finger at him. "There will be no fighting today, even _if_ the human is here."

Honoo grumbled in annoyance and crossed his arms. He hated being scolded like a child.

Aoka returned with the human in a flash, pushing him into a seat before he could even greet anyone.

"This is Highness' room!" Aoka beamed, sitting down next to her brother again. "Just make sure not to touch anything."

Nazo nodded and turned his attention towards me and smiled. "Thank you for having me over, Demon-chan. I really appreciate it."

I sighed and turned my attention back to the work on my desk. "My father is going to kill me."

"We'll just make sure he that doesn't find out!" Aoka beamed, patting the human on the back. "And besides, he wouldn't kill you."

"That's right." Ace nodded, crossing his arms. "He would kill Na-kun for entering his home."

Nazo gulped and wrung his wrists timidly. "L-Let's just make sure he doesn't find out."

I nodded my head. "Agreed."

Honoo was about to say something but closed his mouth immediately as he caught my glare. He looked at the floor and crossed his arms, hating that fact that he couldn't say anything to the human. Sure, it would have been something _rude_, but that's beside the point.

"We really should hang out like this more often." Aoka suggested, glancing at me. "Why don't we go shopping next weekend?"

Ace immediately perked up at the sound of his favorite word. "Shopping? That's a great idea!"

Aoka nudged my shoulder with her fist and grinned. "C'mon Highness, let's go shopping! We haven't gotten you in a dress in a long time!"

I sighed and rubbed my head at the awful memory. "If we do go shopping, I am not going to try on dresses again. That was awful."

"Don't like dresses, Demon-chan?" Nazo asked, smirking at me with raised eyebrows.

I frowned deeply. "I _despise _them."

Nazo made a short 'oh' noise and turned his attention towards Yuuji who was studying quietly in the corner of the room. He scooted over towards him, causing the timid demon to flinch and move even further into the corner, pressing up against the wall.

"Why don't you ever talk?" Nazo asked, poking Yuuji's knee.

Yuuji gulped and brushed the human's hand away timidly. "I-I talk."

Nazo smiled and tuned his head towards me. "Check it out, Demon-chan! I got Yuuji to talk!"

I rolled my eyes. Why was he so proud? Yuuji spoke to his friends when he felt like it.

"Congratulations."

Nazo turned his attention towards Yuuji again and spoke to him some more, trying to get the little anti-social boy to speak to him without stuttering or flinching.

I sighed. God he was such an idiot.

"Nee, Highness, let's have Shen make us yummy snacks!" Aoka beamed, shaking my arm in excitement. She loved snacks, especially when Shen made them.

I stood up and brushed my shirt off. "Very well, I will go inform him."

Aoka giggled happily and hugged Ace as I walked out of the room to find my guard. He was probably either hiding somewhere waiting to scare me or bothering Jaken. He _loved_ bothering Jaken. (But then again, who didn't?)

Aoka sat in her brother's lap and turned her attention towards Honoo who was still glaring at the ground. She sighed. He was such a jealous wreck.

"Cheer up, Honoo-kun." she said, catching his attention.

Honoo scoffed and turned his head away angrily. "How can I _cheer up _when that…that…" he waved his hand towards Nazo, "filthy _thing_ is here?"

Nazo's head immediately shot up. He whirled around and glared at Honoo, his bangs shadowing his face to make it seem as if his eyes were glowing in anger.

"I'm not a filthy _thing_." the grey haired boy growled darkly. "I am a _human_."

Honoo shrugged his shoulders and scoffed. "Same thing."

Nazo stood up to make himself seem more intimidating. Honoo simply looked up at him with a casual expression of boredom. He had seen _dogs_ scarier than this idiot.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that being human is apparently a _crime_ now." Nazo spat, crossing his arms.

Honoo rolled his eyes. "Yes, humans do tend to forget things that are important."

"At least I haven't forgotten how much of a friken jerk you are." Nazo said with a smirk. He knew that he didn't even have to cuss to get Honoo angry with him.

Honoo's gaze snapped towards Nazo and his eyes flashed red. He stood up slowly, rising to Nazo's height and leaning in close to him.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

Nazo smirked and placed his hands on his hips. He had hit his mark. "You heard me."

"Na-kun, Honoo-kun, stop it right now!" Aoka snapped, trying to catch the two boy's attention.

Honoo growled and grabbed the collar of Nazo's shirt. "No _human_ calls me a jerk without getting beaten."

"C'mon Honoo, just drop it." Ace cut in, knowing that if an actual fight broke out, Honoo could probably kill the poor human with one swipe of his claws.

Honoo grit his teeth. "No way! I'm sick of this friken piece of trash acting like he's one of us! Humans should learn their place!"

"G-Guys, we really should be s-studying." whispered Yuuji from the corner, not wanting to be too loud. He didn't want a fight breaking out, but he also didn't want to get too involved.

Honoo's grip on Nazo's shirt tightened and he grinned at him evilly, leaning in close to his face.

"How 'bout it, pretty boy? You wanna fight?"

Nazo smiled, making Honoo even more enraged. He was just _trying_ to piss him off now. "Go for it. Show me whacha got."

Honoo growled and threw Nazo on the ground, pinning him down by stepping hard on his chest. He leaned down and glared at him, his eyes swirling with hatred. "You do realize I can kill you in three seconds?"

Nazo smirked up at him and winced in pain due to the fact that the dragon demon was crushing his ribs. "But will you?"

"Guys, stop it!" Aoka began to cry, hugging Ace closer to her. If it was anyone other than Honoo, she would be ready to attack at any moment. But when Honoo was enraged, even Maiya sometimes had trouble dealing with him, and she was pretty damn strong.

"Calm down, Aoka." Ace tried to comfort her, beginning to stroke her hair. "It's just a little fight. No one will get seriously injured."

"I beg to differ!" Honoo snapped, pushing his foot further into Nazo's ribs.

"G-Guys, c-can't we just study?" came Yuuji's soft plea from the corner again. He really didn't want anything to happen to Nazo, even though he personally didn't care for him either.

Honoo pushed his heel into Nazo's stomach and the human coughed in discomfort. It was clear that Honoo wasn't trying to hurt him just yet. He was just toying with him right now.

"I think humans should learn respect." the blue haired demon hissed through his fangs.

Nazo grunted in pain in response as Honoo pushed further into his stomach. Why had he picked a fight when he knew he would lose? It was probably just for the purpose of the thing.

"Honestly you two, can't you just get along for _once_?!" Ace snapped, still trying to comfort his crying sister.

Honoo growled and glared at the boy under his foot in anger. "Maybe if he wasn't such a piece of trash we wouldn't be having a problem!"

Honoo and Ace continued to bicker about the fight and soon they were yelling at each other so loudly that the neighbors probably could have heard. Aoka was still crying and Yuuji was still sitting in the corner, watching the whole thing unfold and quietly mumbling about how we needed to study.

I walked into the room after hearing the yelling from downstairs and immediately deadpanned at what I saw before me. Ace was yelling at Honoo and trying to comfort a crying Aoka. Nazo was pinned down by Honoo who was also yelling, and Yuuji was being Yuuji by not getting involved.

I cleared my throat and stepped further into the room to make myself noticed. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and snapped their attention to me with wide eyes. I simply glared at them (which was pretty much my normal expression) and crossed my arms, waiting for an answer.

Ace gulped and looked towards Nazo and Honoo, then pointed to his angry demon friend. "It was Honoo's fault!"

"_My _fault?!" Honoo screeched, glaring at Ace. "It was Rekishi's fault!"

"It was _not_!" Nazo yelled from his place on the floor, quick to defend himself.

Honoo and Nazo began to bicker again, causing Ace to get involved by him trying to defend the human. So, currently, I had three people shouting in my room _again._ Oh, and Aoka was still crying.

"Shut up!" I snapped, my eyes flashing red. If there was one thing in the world that made me angry, it was loud noises. I _hate_ loud noises.

The room grew quiet again and I marched over to Honoo, pushing him off of the human with an angry scowl. I helped Nazo up easily and he dusted himself off, glaring at Honoo from behind me. Honoo simply crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

I sighed and rubbed my head, trying to get rid of the headache that was forming. "Now," I said calmly, glaring at my friends, "Who wants to tell me just what the hell was going on?"

Ace gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, giving me a sheepish smile. He began to explain all that had happened, making sure to include every detail that he possibly could without making the explanation too long. I crossed my arms and nodded my head as he continued to explain the situation to me, Aoka sometimes jumping in to add a detail that Ace neglected to say.

"So, in other words…" I said, turning to Honoo and the human boy, who were glaring at each other with their arms crossed. "Rekishi was being stupid again and Honoo tried to kill him." I rolled my eyes and sighed again. "That's just _lovely_."

"It still wasn't my fault, Highness!" Honoo insisted, pointing at Nazo. "He started it!"

"I did not!" Nazo snapped, flipping his hair away from his face. "It was _you_ who pushed _me_ to the ground!"

"Well it was _you_ who was being a friken _douche_!"

Nazo turned back to Honoo with an angry scowl. "Oh, so now _I'm_ the douche?"

Honoo crossed his arms. "Yes, yes you are!"

"Guys!" Ace snapped, hugging Aoka closely to him so that she wouldn't start crying again. "Would you just drop it!"

"No way!" Honoo spat, tugging on Nazo's ponytail with a firm hand. "I won't drop it until the idiot admits he started it!"

"I didn't start it!" Nazo yelped, trying to grab his hair away from Honoo. "Look, you're starting another fight! This is your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

The boys began to yell again and Honoo continued to pull his hair, resulting in Nazo yelling even louder in attempt for Honoo to release him. Ace stood up and tried to get in the middle of it, only to end up locking Honoo in a choke hold while screaming at him to let Nazo go. Aoka began crying again and tried desperately to yell at the boys to stop fighting, but her voice was never heard due to the constant shouting of the three males.

And Yuuji…well…he was still sitting in the corner, muttering to himself.

I clenched my fists at my side and grit my teeth, trying to keep my anger within me. My friends were being idiots, and it was pissing me off.

Not to mention it was loud, _again_.

I opened my mouth to yell at the idiots in my room, but my voice was stuck in my throat as I heard someone clear their voice from behind me.

The room grew silent and everyone stood still, including me as I held in a timid breath.

I turned around slowly to see my father, Sesshomaru, glaring at us all as he leaned on the door frame. He turned his attention towards me with cold eyes and looked me up and down, giving me the _I'm-waiting_ look.

I looked back at the idiots, who were still all tangled up in each other, and then looked back at my father with timid eyes. I sighed and then took in a deep breath, beginning to explain this whole mess. "Rekishi and Honoo were having an argument because Rekishi was being stupid, so then Honoo pinned him to the ground and Aoka started crying, so then Ace started yelling at Honoo and Rekishi while also trying to comfort Aoka. Honoo and Rekishi continued yelling and then Ace got involved in it, which you can see right now, and they were all yelling and Aoka is still crying." I turned my head back towards Yuuji and gave a timid shrug. "And Yuuji…is in the corner mumbling about something."

Sesshomaru scanned the room with cold eyes, sending shivers down my spine. His eyes locked on the stupid human, who was currently being stepped on by Ace while his hair was being pulled by Honoo. Sesshomaru gave a low growl and the boys untangled themselves and bowed deeply in respect, shaking in fear.

Ace was the first to look up and apologize. "W-We're sorry, my Lord. W-We w-were just having a tiny argument. That's all."

Honoo made a "tch" sound. "Tiny argument my ass- ow!" He was silenced by Ace jabbing his elbow into his ribs.

Honoo growled and rubbed the place where Ace had hit him. He deepened his bow and sighed. "My greatest apologies, my Lord. It will never happen again in your household, I promise."

Nazo nodded and deepened his bow as well. "I'm very sorry, my Lord."

Sesshomaru's gaze never moved away from the human as he glared at him in anger. Not only was the _human_ in his house, but he had caused trouble! Just who did this human think he was? And who had let him into the house in the first place? It wasn't his daughter, of course. She would never disobey him when he told her not to let him in the house. So who had let him in?

The name appeared in his head instantly, and he called out in a harsh voice, "Shen!"

In an instant, the phoenix demon materialized next to him, floating in a bow. "Yes, my Lord, how may I serve you?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Nazo, telling Shen what was on his mind with his eyes.

Shen turned towards Nazo and smiled. "Oh, that's the boy I was talking about this Highness this morning!" He turned towards me with a huge smile. "I didn't know he was coming over! You should have told me! I would have made special snacks and I would have cleaned the house a bit more!"

I grit my teeth and glared at Shen. He really wasn't making this easy.

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze towards me and growled, "If Shen did not let the human in the house, then who did?"

I glanced at Aoka timidly. She was staring at me with large, pleading eyes. She didn't want to get in trouble with my father. (I mean really, who did?)

I turned back to my father and hung my head in shame, letting my bangs fall in front of my eyes. I sighed and bit my lip as I spoke. "I let him in, Father. I directly went against your orders and invited him over to the house while you weren't here." I looked up at him with guilty eyes. I had learned how to play off different emotions, which really helped in situations like this. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he turned back to my group of friends, who had all huddled together and were all shaking in fear. He glanced back at me and gave me a harsh look. "Your punishment is extra sword training tonight." He turned on his heel, his hair swaying behind him. "Do not be late."

And with that said, he walked off to do God knows what, leaving me with an awkward silence and a room full of idiots. I clenched my fists and turned towards Nazo and Honoo with vicious eyes, causing them to flinch in fear. I walked over to them angrily and smacked them both on the head, quite hard might I add, and grabbed them both by the collar of the shirt.

"You dumbasses!" I growled, bearing my fangs. "Now I have extra sword training tonight, just because you two can't be in the same room together!"

I picked them both up and threw them on the ground angrily, and I leaned over them with flaming eyes as they gulped in fear.

Honoo scrambled on the floor and bowed on his knees respectfully, like he would do to Sesshomaru. "H-Highness I-"

"Save your excuses." I spat, and shoved him lightly with my foot, causing him to fall over.

Both the idiots on the ground scrambled timidly to get on their feet, and once they did they never moved from a deep respectful bow. It was clear to me that they were sorry for what had happened, but right now I really didn't care. I was still pretty friken pissed off at the fact that I had extra sword training now, just because they couldn't stand each other.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm down. Once I did, I pointed a finger towards the door and said, "Study session is over. I have to get ready for _extra _sword training." I glared at Honoo and Nazo with calm, yet still angry eyes and growled, "I'll think of a punishment for you both at school."

Everyone nodded and shuffled out of the room timidly, whispering their goodbyes to me. Once I heard the front door close, I slumped back into my chair at my desk and sighed, placing my head on the table. Sword training tonight was _not _going to be fun, I could already tell.

"So, Highness." I heard a sly voice from my right, and I opened one of my eyes to glance at Shen. He was floating and smiling, like always.

"What do you want?"

Shen chuckled and waved a hand in the air. "Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you more questions about the human."

I rolled my eyes and placed my head in my arms. "No. Go away. Get out of my room."

"Aw, c'mon Highness!" he pouted, poking me lightly. "Ok, first question. Do you think he's cute?"

"Get out." I grumbled, my fists clenching in anger. The last person I wanted to talk about right now was that damn idiot.

Shen sighed. "Ok, ok. Second question. Do you have a crush on him?"

I swiped at him with my claws, but he dodged me quickly and floated towards the door way, a huge grin dancing across his face. now he had gotten the reaction that he wanted.

"Get out, Shen!"

Shen shook his head with a smirk. "Wait, third question! When's the first date going to be- Ah!"

He ducked as I threw a book at his face in pure rage. I stood up and walked over to him, causing him to back away slightly, but not too much. He was still floating in the door way.

"Wait, Wait, one more question! How will you tell your father that you're going on a date with a hu-"

I slammed the door in his face, silencing him as it hit his nose.

Shen stumbled backwards in pain and held his face, rubbing his nose with a pout. It wasn't the first time that I had done that to him, but he still didn't like it. Really, who _did_ like getting their face hit by a door?

"I'll help you tell him! Hey, maybe we can double date one day!" he called through the door, still wanting to toy with me.

I opened the door and lunged at him in anger, my claws ready to strike. He dodged me quickly and stuck out his tongue while winking at me. "Gotta catch me, Highness!" And with that said, he flew down the hallway quickly, with me following closely at his heels.

I have to admit, times like these did aggravate me, but I was glad that I had Shen here to cheer me up by trying to play silly games. I knew he wasn't trying to make me mad. He always did this when I was upset, and somehow, after it all ended, it did make me feel a little better.

I sped up as he flew down the stairs, and yelled curse words at him (which I hope Rin didn't hear me saying). Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he turned around and scooped me into a big hug, a wild grin dancing on his face.

"Looks like I caught _you_, Highness." he laughed, hugging me even tighter.

I looked at Shen, still a little annoyed, but allowed my lips to twitch into a small smile. I sighed, letting my anger out of me, and hugged him around the neck. Really, my family was the only people I would ever show affection to, just like Sesshomaru.

Now that I was hugging Shen, I had to admit, I did feel a little better. Sure, my friends had gotten into a fight and now I had extra training, but at least I had my guard here to cheer me up when times were tough.

"Thank, Shen." I whispered, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't mention it." he whispered back, letting me go. He gave a small smirk and poked my nose innocently and added, "But I'm still waiting for that first date."

I simply rolled my eyes and tugged on his ear, causing him to screech in painful fits of, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, let go!"

I laughed evilly as I took hold of his other ear and began to tug on it, causing Shen to double his painful screeches.

I mentally sighed out of happiness as I hugged Shen again, burying my face in his neck. He happily returned the embrace and ran his fingers through my hair, swaying me back and forth like he used to when I was just a child.

I closed my eyes and finally relaxed, something I hadn't done in a long time, and continued hugging my guard as I felt a little bit of weight lift off of my shoulders. As much as I really did hate admitting it, times like these were nice, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

* * *

**Wow, sucky chapter sucks and just ugh! Sorry I forgot about this story! I will update quicker next time, I swear!**

**Just…Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, I guess. And please check out my other stories!**

**- Dark Kisshu**


End file.
